Cupid's Arrow
by The Other
Summary: Being hit by Cupid's Arrow didn't hurt. It gave you butterflies and warmth in the pit of your stomach, and it made you know, down to your very core, that this person was your soulmate. Blaine didn't know was real love was like, but in the back of his mind, he wanted it too. Cupid wanted to fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

Blaine swallowed hard, watching the couple with his lip wedged between his teeth. It was their fourth date. She wasn't sure if she could date an older man, and he wasn't sure if his family would approve of him dating someone of lower class.

Blaine was there to change that.

Usually, he liked to let free will decide. People fell in love of their own accord, and Blaine thought that was great. But sometimes, people were just _meant_ to be together, and just couldn't see it.

That was where Blaine stepped in.

He lifted his bow, reaching for an arrow as he lined the couple up. He had to hit both of them, or it wouldn't work. When he was sure, he took a breath and let the arrow fly, watching it soar through them.

Now they were in love.

Being hit by Cupid's Arrow didn't hurt. It gave you butterflies and warmth in the pit of your stomach, and it made you _know, _down to your very core, that this person was your soulmate. Couples hit by Cupid's Arrow didn't ever divorce – never got to the point where breaking up was an option.

Real love was powerful.

Blaine smiled faintly as the couple's conversation picked up, their heart eyes growing for each other.

Blaine would never get over the immediate change.

Of course, they wouldn't just immediately admit it to each other. They were still individual people, and despite her hesitance, Blaine was sure that _she_ would be the one to initiate anything more than the hug at the door that they had been sharing on the previous three dates.

Blaine was a bit of a hopeless romantic, but sometimes he got bored.

Like when the prostitute accidentally got pregnant. Blaine had felt the new life inside her, the moment it was conceived, so he hit her up with the man who'd gotten her pregnant. Now they were in love. He figured he was doing them a favour.

Blaine watched people go. He watched time go on. He saw couples get together. He saw couples break up. Sometimes he stepped in, and sometimes he didn't.

Whether anyone found true love or not was entirely up to him.

But Blaine didn't really know what love was like.

He knew what it did to people.

He loved making it happen.

But sometimes, in the back of his mind, Blaine wanted it too.

But Blaine didn't even know if he _could_ love. He'd never even spoken to another person in his entire life. To the rest of the world, he was invisible.

But the isolation wasn't too bad.

He got his social interaction from the love he brought to people.

So it wasn't that bad.

But he wanted more.

He wanted someone to be with.

Cupid wanted to fall in love.


	2. Chapter 2

Even though he couldn't be seen, Blaine could've sworn that people knew he was there.

He was sitting at a coffee shop in Ohio – he hadn't been to Lima at all in the past couple of years - and when people walked in, they avoided his table, as if they somehow _knew_ he was there. But they didn't, of course.

He sighed, craving a coffee, even though he didn't drink it. He _always_ started at coffee shops. They were warm and friendly and always felt like a first date was occurring. They smelt like book clubs and coffee beans, with an air of composure and sophistication. Blaine loved the atmosphere – even if he didn't find a couple, he always left feeling like every day was Valentine's Day.

He tapped his fingers on the dark wood of his table idly, taking a cursory glance around the place. There were currently two couples - one was radiating lust and tension, the other full of life and...Blaine had to admit it, kind of corny. They were spoon-feeding each other, giggling when they missed or heaped too much on the spoon. Honestly, their heart eyes could be seen from space. Even Blaine - the master of love - was almost sickened by it. Definitely not them. Not today, at least. He'd give them until the honeymoon period ended and then see where they were. The other couple - the lusty ones - ate their food separately, with almost shy glances from dark eyes. If Blaine didn't have to feel their lust, he would've picked them as quite a prudish, nerdy couple. But no. Definitely no.

Blaine sighed. Okay. So it was only ten.

He watched the couples leave, being replaced by others. Unlikely couples and obvious couples. They were all just people to Blaine. He could feel their love - feel how strong or how weak, and he _knew _how long a relationship would last.

Fours hours later, and still not a couple worthy of true love walked in. There was always something wrong. One was cheating, one was a liar. Commitment issues. Daddy issues. Sibling issues... It didn't happen often, but Blaine came across some weird ones. He once came across a couple that were half-siblings...but they didn't know. Blaine wanted to shoot them. Just for fun.

Finally, a couple walked in, and Blaine felt the love radiating from them. He was early forties - balding with a baseball cap on. He had an old work shirt and dark blue jeans on - a typical working man. He was nothing special. She must've been around the same age, maybe late thirties. Her reddish brown hair was cut into a bob, and her style wasn't typical of her age - she actually _had _some. They walked into the shop holding hands, sat down and ordered. They were boring. Regular. And that's why Blaine picked them.

The angle was slightly off, so he moved around to the side of the coffee shop, almost crawling behind a pot plant to make the shot. He could shoot through leaves. Easy. He took aim, letting the arrow go, and watched love in it's proper form. He gave a happy sigh, before sitting back down at his table.

The couple he'd shot left, and more came to replace them. Blaine didn't shoot anyone else - he wasn't satisfied with the love he found. Most of them were teenage couples - unfaithful ones that had no idea that they weren't right for each other. He gave another sigh, getting up - he'd obviously overstayed his welcome in this coffee shop. But he wasn't done with Lima. Not even close.

And then the most beautiful man Blaine had ever seen stepped into the shop.

Blaine was almost breathless, staring shamelessly with wide, unblinking eyes. He followed the boy up to the counter, just watching him. He had the most perfect face – brilliant glasz eyes that sparkled. Fine, beautiful cheekbones with chestnut hair that looked so soft. Hell, even his nose was perfect. His porcelain skin was flawless, and Blaine stopped himself from staring as the pale flesh disappeared beneath an ivory scarf.

"Welcome to the Lima Bean, how can I help you?"

Blaine had never felt anything like this before. Sure, there were cute boys that Blaine had secretly woken up next to, but _only_ for their company. He had never loved, nor felt anything stronger than a certain fondness for someone.

But Blaine was pretty sure _this _was love.

"Grande Non-Fat Mocha, please."

Even his voice was perfect.

"Name, please?"

"Kurt Hummel."

_Kurt Hummel._

Blaine said it out loud, just to feel how good it sounded rolling off his tongue. Of course, Kurt didn't turn around to answer to his name. Blaine knew he wouldn't, but even so, he wished he had.

"Your drink will be ready soon." The barista smiled, and seeing nobody behind him, struck up a conversation. "So, how was your day?"

Kurt grinned, and Blaine sighed happily. He had such a pretty mouth. "It was amazing. I went to a spa, and had a massage. My wonderful boyfriend set it all up – he's meeting me here in a few minutes."

Blaine's heart sunk, like he'd been stabbed in the chest.

_Boyfriend._

"Ooh, he sounds lovely. I hope you have a good date." She beamed, handing him his coffee.

"Thank you." He grinned, taking it from her. "Have a good day!"

And Kurt was nice too. Of course. Maybe if he was an asshole, Blaine wouldn't be so attracted to him. He watched sadly as Kurt walked to the table Blaine had been sitting at moments before.

Kurt was the one man Blaine had ever felt anything for, and he had a boyfriend. Typical. Even as Cupid, life was such a bitch sometimes. Blaine sighed, moving back and sitting opposite to Kurt, his elbows on the table with his face supported by his hands. Kurt really was gorgeous.

If Blaine could describe the perfect person, it would be Kurt.

He was everything Blaine could ever want - so handsome and not even a jerk.

So what did Blaine care if Kurt had a boyfriend?

It's not like Kurt could see Blaine, anyway...

But that wasn't the point.

Blaine _wanted_ him.

Which was why, two days later, Blaine found himself still following Kurt around Lima.

He _was _still matchmaking...occasionally...if he saw a couple near Kurt...

But Kurt was his priority now. He wanted to know everything about him. His childhood, his favourite colour, his life, his obsessions. He wanted everything and anything he could get. He stalked him pretty much everywhere, and found that he _really_ liked the person Kurt was. He was genuinely nice, and sometimes, when Kurt was having a bad day, he would talk him through it. Kurt couldn't hear him, but Blaine liked to think that he was subconsciously giving him a shoulder to lean on.

He felt a little pathetic...but he didn't care.

It's not as if anyone could judge him.


End file.
